


tell me to come down and ill be right up

by spreadmywings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Harry is simple, M/M, always soulmates, harry has a cat, louis is a pizza delivery boy, pizza delivery boy louis, thats about right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadmywings/pseuds/spreadmywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me to come down and ill be right up

**Author's Note:**

> i saw something like this on tumblr and it wasnt supposed to be an au i just sorta turned in into one. so enjoy.

Harry was a simple soul. He liked indie music and going to concerts. He liked going out with friends but he also liked being alone. He had a small apartment that he shared with his new kitten he got a couple of weeks ago. See, simple.  
It was a Tuesday night and Harry was already planning his long night of scrambling his brain to remember front and back of his study guide for his English test. He hadn't gone shopping in a week and his house was empty of food necessities. He grabbed his laptop, pulling up the 'Domino's' website. He made his order online and waited patiently for his pizza.   
When his doorbell rang he was already half asleep and the noise made his heart race in surprise. He jumped up, grabbing his wallet, and opening the door.   
To his surprise the delivery boy/man was unbelievably, well, cute.   
"A large, vegetarian pizza?" the delivery boy/ man asked. Harry stared wide eyed before nodding. He glanced at his name tag. Louis. Nice. The delivery boy/man smiled. "Great. That's $11.56." Harry opened his wallet, handing the boy/man exact change and grabbing his pizza.   
"Uh," Harry started, "Thanks." Louis laughed, nodding his head, and walking off. Harry slammed his door, putting his back against it as soon as it was closed. He breathed in deeply, going back to his desk. Simple.   
It was close to three in the morning when he got his laptop back out. It was still on the 'Domino's' page so he decided to put in a little review. He clicked on the box typing, "Louis, the delivery boy/ man, was cute." And sent. He closed his laptop, going back to studying.   
About two hours later he got a text. It was from an unknown number and he was very hesitant opening it. After five minutes of thinking he said fuck it and opened it.   
"Hey this is Louis from Domino's. My boss showed me your review and I thought it was funny." a minute later a second text came up.  
"Lol." and then,  
"delivery boy/man, really?" Harry blushed in the slightest.   
"Hello." he texted back, simple.   
"My review was very true by the way." he smiled at his hand of flirting.   
"Awesome. Great. I was hoping. I was also hoping since you think I'm cute, and I think you're cute, we could go on a date and be cute together." Harry blushed more fiercely at that, typing back.   
"Of course."


End file.
